the_crewdomfandomcom-20200216-history
Hallo-Wii-kend 2015
HalloWiikend14.PNG|Playing Toad Hide and Seek HalloWiikend17.PNG|Playing Luigi's Mansion Mini Game HalloWiikend16.PNG|Playing SMASH! HalloWiikend1.PNG|Fluke HalloWiikend3.PNG|Stringing It Up... HalloWiikend4.PNG|The Wall HalloWiikend5.PNG|Rage Going For The Marshmallow HalloWiikend6.PNG|All Hail Da Fluke HalloWiikend7.PNG|... HalloWiikend8.PNG|Just Chillin. HalloWiikend9.PNG|Burning The Lens HalloWiikend10.PNG|#TwerkFluke HalloWiikend11.PNG|Shadow of The Marshmallow HalloWiikend13.PNG|Wobbly Fluke Bend HalloWiikend12.PNG|Hollow's Turn HalloWiikend15.PNG|Group Shot HalloWiikend18.PNG|Playing 'SuperFight' HalloWiikend19.PNG|Disasterwound Goes For It HalloWiikend20.PNG|Shutting It Down HalloWiikend2.PNG|The End HalloWiiKend.PNG|Photo From SomeGuy's Twitter HalloWiikend21.PNG|Rage and Disasterwound About On October 31st 2015, The Crew and various others all joined together in costumes to play Wii Games on a Halloween themed streaming event on the Rage's Twitch TV Channel. The people who participated include Rage dressed as an ancient Greek emperor,' Danni' dressed similarly to Rage in a Greek empress outfit, Fluke dressed as a super sexy cat girl, Hollow wearing a Kung Fury costume, Leni wearing a black wig, Peace dressed as a caveman with a tiger printed cloth and. A guy named 'Twitch' wearing facepaint, SomeGuyOnAStream who is usually a stream moderator. He was contestant on Tunnel of Terror and also a member of The Crew Build Team. He was dressed as Jason Vorhees from the Friday The Thirthteenth Horror Movie Series with a hockey mask and ripped shirt. Then there was SomeGuy's girlfriend who was dressed as a witch, The stream dubbed her 'SomeGirl' and finally Disasterwound who is another stream moderator known for his massive donations. He dressed as vampire complete with makeup and a trash bag cape. The Walls On the walls behind them they had cut out heads taped to them of the members of The Crew who could not be there such as Gubiak and Evanz. This was a way for them to be 'with them in spirit' or possibly to get the chat to not ask where they are. Fluke said near the beginning of the stream that 'A witch had put a curse on them to turn them into the wall'. Evanz was seen in the chat during the stream but not Gubiak. Games Played Throughout the stream they played various games all of them of course being Wii Games or Real Life Games. They started off with Nintendo Land and played several mini games within it such as A Donkey Kong tilt controlled game, A Pikmin mini game and A toad hide and Seek game that involved the person hiding to use the game pad so that their screen is hidden and for the seekers to use the television. This game had a had a face cam view on screen which made for some double vision on the stream considering they already had a face cam. Then there was a Luigi's Mansion themed version of Hide and Seek. The last Wii game they played before moving onto real life activities was Super Smash Bros U which they played for a while in many different rounds using different characters and stages. The card game they played was called 'SuperFight!' and it involved two people having cards of a particular person, animal or object and then adding adjectives or powers onto it using other cards in their hand. For example Fluke got a card for Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson and he added onto it to make him ten stories tall with an exoskeleton and Rage got Hermoine from the Harry Potter Series, armed with a tranquilizer gun and holding a hostage. After much debate over if Hermoine actually had her wand and was able to properly do magic or not, It was decided that Fluke won. Lastly they played a game where they tied a marshmallow to the ceiling on a string and they had to put their hands behind their backs kneel down and eat the marshmallow off the string without touching the floor. They put the string at various lengths sometimes ridiculously low and other times ridiculously high for added challenge because some thought the game was too easy. When the marshmallow was too high it went off camera and all you could see was the shadow of the marshmallow and they had to jump to get it. The rest of the night involved them just hanging out reading chat and eventually figuring out what they were going to eat. At the end of the stream everyone got on camera and waves goodbye just before the broadcast went offline. CatFluke1.PNG|Cat Fluke CatFluke2.PNG|Fluke and Rage CatFluke3.PNG|*Snarl* CatFluke4.PNG|Fluke Cat Mirror Photo CatFluke11.PNG|Dutch Angle CatFluke5.PNG|Fluke and SomeGuy CatFluke6.PNG|SomeGuy and Fluke CatFluke7.PNG|Everybody Loves Fluke! CatFluke9.PNG|Fluke and Disasterwound CatFluke10.PNG|Fluke and Peace CatFluke13.PNG|The Outfit CatFluke12.PNG|Suiting Up CatFluke14.PNG|Uh.. I can explain. CatFluke15.PNG|Outfit Testing CatFluke16.PNG|Rage and Fluke CatFluke17.PNG|I need more Cat Fluke in my life. Fluke is a Sexy Cat Girl During this event Fluke was dressed quite convincingly as a female. Throughout the event whenever some one new would enter the chat they'd have to go through the process of saying 'Wait..Is that Fluke?!' to which the other viewers in the chat would have to answer 'Yes'. Fluke's outfit was so passable it was talked about nonstop in the chat. He really stole the show. Flooty / #TwerkFluke Because of Fluke being the one who was tying the marshmallows to the string, he would sometimes be standing up and facing away from the camera. This caused the chat to talk about his quote 'Flooty' which is apparently 'A Fluke Booty' and then they began requesting him to twerk to which he declined. The Hashtag 'TwerkFluke' broke out in the chatroom but to no avail. Fluke did not twerk and neither did anyone else during the stream that night. Shipping SomeGuy With Everything Near the end of the night, SomeGuy was asked if him and SomeGirl were gonna have SomeChildren. SomeGuy brought up how people would use half of his name to ship him with others such as 'SomeCade' in reference to fellow builder CadeAnder '''and so the chat began doing so. They combined his name with other people in the room in things like 'SomeDisaster, SomeWound, SomeTwitch, SomeGuyOnATwitch, SomeSome' and so on. After Hugging and fake kissing Twitch, the chat mostly focused on ships between them. '''It was Leni's Birthday The day of the stream was not only Halloween but Leni's Birthday. The Crew and friends all sang her the Birthday song to her and the chat wished her a happy birthday. Early in the stream she was playing NintendoLand and catching food in her mouth then later throughout the end of the stream she laid on the sofa with Hollow and smoked from a vapor pen. Acknowledging The Wiki In chat, Fluke was asked if he had seen the RageGamingVideos Wiki to which he replied 'We see a lot of stuff about us'. Peace said 'Oh, I've seen that' to which SomeGuy responded 'Theres a RageGaming Wiki!? Whats it got on it?' Fluke explained with 'Stuff and facts about us'. Leni asked 'Does it have information about me?' Fluke said 'I don't think it has much about most of us. Its got like 4 page essays about Josh' prompting Leni to say 'And then like Leni - Hollow's Girlfriend' Fluke continued with 'Fluke - Sometimes on Mapstrav'. Whats happening here is that Fluke and the others might possibly be confusing this wiki with another's attempt at making one, a website or something else but it is not accurate to say that on this wiki we 'Don't have much' on people other than Rage. If you look at Fluke or Leni's pages you will find there is a good amount of information about them especially Fluke because a lot of things link back to him and because hes such an active member of The Crew. Keep in mind that this may the RageGamingVideos Wiki but we focus on much more than just Rage. Category:Concepts